Saving The Family
by TheDarkShaolin
Summary: This is the sequel to Pubs and Cubs, and it is based around Seify and Leo in their teenage years. When the two of them notice something is wrong, they confront their fathers and reveal a truth that could break their family, will they stop their rivalry and help or will it break them apart? May have some yaoi, but not between Seify and Leo...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! As promised, here's the beginning of the Sequel to Pubs and Cubs as so many of you have been looking forward to! This sequel is not based around Grimmjow and Ichigo, but is focused several years later, during Seify and Leo's teenage years and focuses on them. Yes, the other characters will be making cameo appearances throughout the story. Read and Review please! Also, major credit to BokaniBob for giving me the inspiration to write this! Love you for this! 3**

**Summary: The two boys couldn't have been more different, yet they were also so similar. They both took after their fathers, and had a brotherly habit of trying to outdo the other…However, when their family is on the verge of breaking apart, will they be able to put that aside and hold it together or will their rivalry cause their family to crumble? Rated M for Language in later chapters.**

Seify sighed as yet another girl asked him out on a date. He wasn't interested in them, no matter how many asked him, he was secretly hoping that someone else would ask him, even if it was hopeless. Seify was gay, and only his brother Leo knew this. Leo was your typical straight guy, getting with girls and leaving them as fleetingly as the next, a proper player. Then again, seventeen year old boys didn't know any better.

"Sorry Senna. I'm not available." He lied, letting the purple-haired girl down gently. That was a difference between him and Leo. Seify always respected their feelings and Leo just casually discarded girls like they were paper balls thrown across a classroom. Senna looked down to the floor and sighed sadly.

"Oh, okay…well um…can we still be friends and not have any awkwardness between us because of this?" She asked quietly, not looking at the bluenette. Seify nodded and gave her an affectionate hug.

"Of course Senna. You're my best friend. It won't be awkward at all." He whispered, with Senna hugging him back almost immediately. He released her from his embrace and saw her smiling a little. She kissed his cheek and bounded off to class, calling a "see ya later" over her shoulder as she ran. Seify just waved her off and headed out onto the courtyard to find his brother. It was well past his home time, lessons had finished an hour ago for him, and he'd only stuck around to wait for his player of a brother.

Leo was perched underneath his usual tree, where he dumped all of his girlfriends with the same callousness as always. He'd just dumped another one; an orange haired girl by the name of Orihime. She hadn't taken it well, bursting into tears and running to her friend Tatsuki, who just led her away from him and calmed her down, giving Leo death glares all the time. Leo didn't care about love. He just wanted sex and when Orihime had refused, he saw no more point in being with her.

"Tch, sometimes wish I was gay. Women aren't worth the effort." He grumbled to himself, shutting himself up when he saw his brother walking over to him. "Hey bro."

Seify nodded and folded his arms across his chest half-heartedly.

"Dumped another one huh?" He said, his voice nearly having hints of a bite to it. Leo nodded and shrugged. Seify knew he didn't care and it really irked him. It was like Seify was the pariah of relationships, always treating people with the most care, and respect while Leo just pretended to care and just acted brash and unloving most of the time. Yeah, his dad, Ichigo always berated him about it and told him to be more like Seify but where would the fun in that be? He was who he was. Leo looked down to the floor in thought before turning back to his brother.

"Seify…do you think Dad's alright?" He asked, earning a raised eyebrow from his confused brother.

"Which one? We have two." He replied simply, causing Leo to roll his eyes.

"Ichigo. He seems down a little more recently." Seify nodded; he'd obviously noticed it as well. He pondered it for a moment before shrugging.

"Well, I can't say that I know, but if he was upset, do you really think he'd come to us? Wouldn't he go to Grimm?" True. Ichigo probably would, but something wasn't right. Grimm was rarely around nowadays and Ichigo just seemed to mope around the house and just busy himself. Their dads never argued about anything, so why did it feel like something was wrong? Seify decided that he'd talk to Ichigo about it when he got home from school.

The walk home wasn't exactly filled with conversation, Seify was pondering over the situation between their dads while Leo walked with his headphones in, head banging in time to the beat. They didn't live that far from the school, and their Aunt, Yoruichi, had given them places at the school where Ichigo used to work. He'd left the school after deciding enough was enough and that Seify and Leo needed him more. Seify sighed as he remembered how guilty he felt about that. He knew he had problems with his body, and that Ichigo wanted to look after them both, but he also knew that Ichigo had loved that job. Grimm was a bartender down at some gay bar, and he always came home with his clothes all skewwhiff and messed up. Apparently he got in fights a lot or broke them up.

Seify put his key in the door to their house when they got to it, and pushed open the door, discarding his coat and shoes, hanging the coat up and leaving his shoes on the rack by the door. Leo mimicked him and plopped himself down on the sofa.

"Dad! We're home!" Seify called, with Ichigo appearing a few moments later and trying his best to crack a smile, but both boys could tell he'd cried over something. They both exchanged a look and Leo nodded to him, which Seify took as an opening.

"Hey boys…" Ichigo murmured, hugging each of them, and watched as Leo flicked through the TV channels. Seify cleared his throat to grab Ichigo's attention.

"Dad…We need to ask you something…" He stated, sitting next to Leo. Ichigo nodded and sat on the other sofa. "I know this is probably none of our business, but you've been upset for a while now…is everything alright?"

Ichigo froze for a moment before sighing. He should have known he wouldn't of been able to hide it from them. True, it wasn't their concern but they loved him and wanted to see him happy.

"It's complicated. I just…I just feel like Grimm doesn't love me anymore…" He admitted, not wanting to tell them about how he'd caught Grimmjow kissing Kensei. He'd been with Shuhei and the raven haired male had seen it too, and broke up with the silver haired male shortly afterwards. Kensei was crushed by what he'd done, and desperately tried to get Shuhei back, but Shuhei wouldn't have it. He kicked Kensei out, and now Kensei was living with Yoruichi until he got back on his feet.

"Dad…Of course he does…or is there more to it than you wanna say?" Leo piped up, turning to look at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded at the last part causing both boys to exchange a worried glance at each other.

"He…He kissed your uncle Kensei…I saw it and so did Shuhei and he's been distant since…" Ichigo murmured, deciding there was no use hiding the details. Both boys practically jumped backwards, having been thrown through a loop.

"W-What!?" Seify exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock. Leo was sitting next to him, looking as if the image of them was going to make him throw up every non important organ in his body in disgust.

Ichigo just nodded and could feel himself welling up again. He pulled both of the boys into a hug and let a few tears fall.

"I'm sorry boys…" He whispered, holding them as tightly as they were holding him. Seify and Leo looked at their dad and just held him tighter, not wanting to let him go and leave him on his own. Ichigo needed them. Their family was falling apart and both boys knew it was up to them, to try and save it.

**Okay guys, I know I threw that bombshell in there in the first chapter but I wanted something to work with on future chapters. I will possibly include some yaoi later on in the story, I haven't decided yet. And no, it will NOT be between Leo and Seify…*shudder* blegh, incest.**

**Seify: Leo, stop head banging! We've gotta get our Dad's sorted! **

**Leo: *head banging to some rock band* **

**Seify: *pulls out a headphone* I SAID STOP HEADBANGING! OUR DADS NEED US!**

**Leo: Oh uh, yeah, right…sorry. *puts his iPod away* **

**Seify, Leo and Author: READ AND REVIEW GUYS! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry for the wait but my laptop has been a retarded hunk of junk recently and buggered my document programs except for Notepad! Shitty, I know...but it's the best I can do for you lovely people until I get a better Laptop.**

Seify and Leo were in the lounge with Ichigo, waiting for their other father, Grimmjow, to come home from work. They wanted to know what exactly was going enough, after a few more minutes, the said Bluenette appeared, and discarded his shoes and jacket. He smiled at them and sat down next to Leo.

"Somethin' the matter boys?" He asked cooly, glancing between them and his lover. Ichigo still had a pained expression and Grimmjow knew why. Ichigo wasn't dumb. He could tell Grimmjow was doing something behind his back. Leo cleared his throat,signalling that they were both still there. "Dad,we need to ask, is everything okay between you two? You and Dad don't talk much anymore and he seems upset a lot of the time. We wanna know what's going on..." Seify remarked, causing Grimmjow to stiffen slightly. Both boys noticed this and it wasn't long before he piped up again.

"Boys, it'd be better if me and Ichi, spoke about this in private." Grimmjow retorted, asking both boys to leave the room. They nodded and left the room, and Seify was about to head upstairs when Leo stopped him. "Seify, where are you going?" He asked, giving him a look that seemed to say "Don't bugger off and leave". Seify cocked an eyebrow. "I was going to my room...why?"

Leo glared. Surely Seify wasn't that stupid.

"Come on, think about it! Dad won't tell us, so we listen in..." He whispered, pulling Seify down to the door, pressing his ear against it. He could hear Grimmjow and Ichigo talking.

"Ichi, come on!" Grimmjow voiced pleadingly. This wasn't good. Seify could imagine Ichigo pacing or glaring at Grimmjow.

"No! I find this out and you expect me to be okay?!" Ichigo shouted back, whatever happened, Ichigo never raised his voice like that unless he was well and truly pissed. Both boys flinched at the thought.

"It was one time! It didn't mean anything!" A thump was heard immediately afterwards and both boys decided enough was enough. They barged in and narrowly missed a vase hitting their heads. Grimmjow was cowering away from Ichigo, who was in floods of angry tears.

"Was I not good enough, so much that you had to go and fuck HIM!" Ichigo shouted, causing both boys to stand there stunned. Grimmjow had cheated? Both boys watched in horror as their fathers fought. Eventually, Grimmjow was chased out of the house and Ichigo had collapsed into a crying mess. Seify turned to Leo.

"Take care of Ichigo, I'll go find Grimmjow. We gotta keep them together or else our family will fall apart." He ordered, to which Leo immediately darted over to Ichigo's side. Seify ran out of the house and caught up to Grimmjow in minutes.

"Dad! Wait!" He called, grabbing Grimmjow's arm. "Don't...don't leave us..." Grimmjow turned to face his son and hugged him. He didn't want to leave them, but there was no way Ichigo would let him stay.

"Sorry, Seify..." Grimmjow murmured, hugging him tighter. "I'll come back when things blow over...your father won't let me stay anymore..."

With this, he gave Seify a kiss on the forehead and freed himself from the hug, before slipping a piece of paper into Seify's shirt pocket.

"Go there if you ever need me, I'll be to Leo for me..." He turned as he spoke, throwing an apologetic look over his shoulder as he walked. Seify stood there for a moment, not sure how to respond, before heading back to the house in tears.

"Dad..." He murmured, looking back at where he and Grimmjow had parted ways, absolutely torn. He had to get them back together. It was the only way that he felt that they would be a proper family.

**Okay guys, I'm gonna drag out the separation for a bit while Seify thinks of a plan. Hope you enjoyed it! I did the best I could and if there are any mistakes, then that would be my laptop. My mouse likes to randomly click and make my sentences look like mumbo jumbo at the moment... anyway, I hope to get the next one up for you guys soon! Love you all!**

**Seify: ...Dad...**  
**Leo: ...Dad...**  
**Ichigo: ...Grimmjow...**  
**Grimmjow: ...I wonder how my boys are doing? Ichigo...I'm sorry...**


End file.
